


Waiting for you is easy

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: quarantine fic challenge [15]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Prison, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Aaron waits for Robert
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: quarantine fic challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Waiting for you is easy

Aaron was waiting anxiously outside the gates. 

It had taken a while but after a few months, Robert had agreed to start keeping in contact. No phone calls or visitors but letters were fine.

It had been seven years since Robert had been sent to prison. Over time more victims of Lee's assaults came forward and eventually, Investigators decided to dig deeper into Lee's autopsy report. This uncovered a lot of vital information. Someone had bribed the doctor to make up an injury and the same doctor had bribed the pathologist. Lee did not die as a direct result of the injury to his head caused by the garden spade Robert had hit him with. In fact, he had died due to an undiagnosed heart condition. 

Upon the discovery of this information, Robert was acquitted of his charges and was told once all of the necessary paperwork was filed he would be released. That wad three days ago. Despite Robert's wishes, Clive, his lawyer, had informed Aaron of his release date and time. 

That was how Aaron ended up sat waiting outside of the prison in the Isle of Wight. 

He knew exactly what time Robert would be released but he had still arrived two hours early.

Ten minutes passed and suddenly the sound of metal gates moving could be heard.

Aaron jumped out of the car and leaned against it. Robert would first be surprised he still has his car and then tell him off for sitting on it with jeans on. 

At first glance, he saw how much Robert had changed. He had a beard, a lot of grey hair, which Aaron was sure he wasn't too pleased about, and seemed more buff. Aaron also knew how tired he would be, he just wouldn't see it until they were alone. 

Robert walked out of the gates with his bag and stood still, eyes closed. 

"What are you standing around like a spare part for? Hurry up and get over here, it's been seven years you ass!" Aaron said loudly.

Robert spun towards him, surprise etched into every beautiful inch of his face. 

"What?! How?!" He questioned.

Aaron smiled

"Clive" 

Robert rolled his eyes and slowly made his way over to Aaron.

"You look so beautiful" He whispered, gently brushing his fingers across Aaron's face.

"You don't look too bad yourself there gorgeous. I really like the silver fox look, not so sure on the beard though" Aaron laughed at him.

Robert gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"Now are you gonna just stand there staring or can I get a hug? Or even a kiss? I've been waiting a fucking long ass time" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow.

Robert surged forward and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. It lasted for what felt like seconds but had actually been a few minutes. 

Robert pulled away first, tucking his head into Aaron's neck. They stood like that, just hugging for a while. 

"Come on, let's start heading home, mum has Seb waiting at the woolie to see you." Aaron said pulling away to open the car door. 

Robert smiled as they both got into the car.

"I can't wait to get home. I've missed our bed" he admitted. 

Aaron smiled and took his hand. It felt so right, so familiar. They were finally together again. Back where they belong.


End file.
